Unicorn Ancestors
The Unicorn Ancestors are many and varied, from the True Unicorns who built Mauritanja, to the official state religion of Ancalime to the more obscure, such as Shal'Dak'Ra. The major pantheons are listed here. Awake Ancestors From the actions of Xatobai in 1115 the Unicorn pantheon has only some ancestors awake while others are safely asleep. Guarded by those awake. The following is a short summary of the ancestors that are awake. The Light and Dark Unicorn The light and Dark Unicorn stand as the figurehead of the True Unicorns. With the former ancestors now acting as the Avatars of the two they are roughly equal in power. The True Unicorns are a race of Fae that existed on the world of Kammoth. Two forces came to that world and attempted to destroy it for their own gains in their fight. The seven true unicorns were members of the Fae that rose up against them in an attempt to stop them. The pantheon as a whole stands for knowledge. Light Unicorn Cadrus- The White Unicorn. He stands for healing and light. Cadrus Cornus was the leader of the true unicorns on Kammoth. Many of the other true unicorns were related to him in some manner or another. He was a powerful healer and his main beliefs stemmed from honour and love. He usually deals in reason and understanding. When the call came to evacuate Kammoth, Cadrus insisted on being the last to leave. As a result, he died coming through the rift between worlds. He was the first of the true unicorns to ascend to Ancestordom. As other members of the true unicorns fell or died, it was Cadrus the decided that their names should not be used as an honour, resulting in the lack of their worship. Coerule- The Blue Unicorn. She stands for the ocean and storms. Her priesthood was largely based on Sonalista and consisted largely of the silver elves. Crissian- The Green Unicorn. He stands for nature and redemption. Crissian is responsible for acts of nature and the wild. He has followed in Cadrus's footsteps although while Cadrus is more concerned with healing and protection, Crissian is more interested in the wilds and the idea of life and regeneration. Crissian was eventually trapped in the great tree of Sonlista, only released in 1106. Hevish- The Yellow Unicorn. She stands for war, air and peace. Dark Unicorn Rayteth- The Purple Unicorn. He stands for rituals and magic. Known as the Sorcerer, Rhaeteth is the true unicorn most concerned with magic in all of its forms. Rhaeteth was responsible for opening the gateways between Erdreja and Kammoth. When the Forbidden was in place, only Cadrus, Narduk and Rhaeteth were still remembered by the Minotaurs of the howling Peak. Pyrior- The Red Unicorn. He stands for forging, fire and vengeance. Pyrior was one of Narduk's closest confidants and became one of the dark unicorns under Narduk’s training. Pyrior was responsible for forging most of the weapons that the true unicorns used in battle and would often join Narduk in assaulting strongholds of their enemies. Pyrior was responsible for forging Bloodletter, the dagger that Narduk carried into battle and is now known as the hand of Narduk. Many believe that Pyrior stands for justice, though in truth he stands for vengeance. His domains fire, vengeance and forging. Narduk- The Black Unicorn. He stands for Unlife and Dark. The younger brother of Cadrus Cornus, Narduk was a warrior that fought for the people of Kammoth. He used any power he could to strike at his enemies and now craves power. When he died, Narduk wept for Cadrus until Cadrus returned in his ancestral form. Since then, Narduk has sought to better Cadrus in every means possible, almost like a form of sibling rivalry. Upon arrival on Erdreja, Narduk started looking into the arts of necromancy and became the first dark unicorn. His white mane turned black as it does with any true unicorn that learns necromancy. Narduk eventually killed himself with the arts of necromancy and rose himself as a lich. Cadrus and the others felt that this was against the way of the true unicorns and sealed Narduk and his followers in a temple in the Savannah. This was the original birthplace of the Skathen, an old Vermillion Elf stronghold. The true unicorns use it as a prison for Narduk, placing him into a deep sleep with the powers of the helm of good. From inside the temple, Narduk wove the building into his phyllactory. Eventually, explorers found the helm of good and took it. Quickly, the magic over Narduk and his followers broke and he rose up as a lich. He possessed Cadrus’s body and started a war on the unicorns. He eventually claimed the horn blade and rose to ascendance as an ancestral Lich King. Narduk prizes power above all else and delights in torturing and tormenting lesser beings in an attempt to help them to grow more powerful themselves. Narduk is not evil but is very, very dark and intent on encouraging growth through adversity. At the ancestral city in 1108, a follower of Narduk managed to use the Shaman’s tablets to rise Narduk above the other true unicorn ancestors, giving him dominance over the pantheon and finally replacing Cadrus in the role. Pantheon of Fair Trade Ancalime There are 5 aspects of Ancalime. Ancalime is the state religion and is based on the ideals of fair trade. There have been many issues of dark or unfair trade that have taken place in the Mauritanja. * Green- Good, Nature and Anti-Unliving * White- Law, Purity and Anti-Unliving * Black- Evil and Treachery * Blue- Balance * Grey- Chaos The Lord of Shadow 7 Guardians chosen to maintain balance between light and darkness who have risen to Ancestorhood. Tallarn Tallarn’s primary domain is over the Island of Far Reach. Tallarn teaches that every evil or selfish act you commit in life leaves a stain on your pattern that can only be cleansed through selflessness and good acts. Prior to the cataclysm, the Isle of Far Reach made use of Necromancy to create servants from the corpses of those who had passed on and in this servitude their patterns would be cleansed of the selfish lives they lead in the hedonistic lifestyle of the island. They also teach that the Plane of Unlife is a pattern damaging place and should be emptied. Shal'dhakra Shal'dhak-ra, queen of the naga, rules over the the hold in the centre of the savannah. Offering bargains where you always get what you asked for but at a price, her cruelty is only fair. A vain woman, if you can play to this then you may escape unscathed. Mauritainja While not the most vocal of ancestors, worship of Mauritainja is wide spread across the land. Ultimately she cares for her people and strives to protect them. Many people worship Mauritainja through their daily actions and the respect they have for their land. Recently avatars of Mauritainja have been spotted across the lands. Reports have said they have named themselves Adelena, Talcontar, Coin, Dagger, Everwood and Bedlam. Janua "The Hammer in the Light"Janua believes that everything has its place on its plane. Violently against planar creatures (who Janua sees as not belonging), Janua stands for Justice, Retribution, good and protection; Janua followers often adorn themselves with shimmering golden tabards. Schwarzfür Of the skaven incursion build to assault Mauritanja on the monolithic ships know as black arks, after abandonment from command, the great rat Schwarzfür rose to power through sheer domination and necromancy. Sleeping Ancestors The Uzzzzzzz 7 Pack Uzzzzzzz worship 7 ancestors, they are Animal spirits who the pack believe created the world (and one who could destroy it if he wakes) as well as the first Beastkin who created the pack. They are part of the Pantheon of Destiny which was formed when saving Ancestors onto the Tablets as the Uzzzzzzzz wanting to help save Ancestors that didn't have their own Pantheon or Tablet. (Which included The once Unicorn Queen Adelena!) The Guardian Drakes Once 7 in number, the Guardian Drakes are now protectors of Mauritainja. Though originally of Amoth, they have now become part of Mauritainja. A number were found to be more elemental in nature and now stand as the Elemental Guardians of our land but Tael and Lear were more spiritual and became ancestors. Following the decisions from the Ancestral Parliament, Tael and Lear are now the guardians of ancestral city and encircle the walls. Lilitu Kelad The Shining One Im and Ip''' ''' Gnomish messenger ancestors of generally having a good time. Speaking with these ancestors leads to good times that evening and headaches in the morning. They carry messages to the light and dark ancestors respectively.